Aceptas o no?
by tsukiyomi neko-hime
Summary: Llego a su cuarto y no le sorprendió ver a la persona que estaba recostada en su cama, ya se habia hecho costumbre esa imagen para sus doradas orbes… -Que quieres?- pregunto de mala gana…


**Hi everyone!!!... how are you? je je**

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia... espero que les guste y que la disfruten...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen... ellos fueron creadas por las P.P... de otro modo Shugo Chara seria 100% Amuto y Tadase se hubiera muerto en el primer capi... je je**

**Bueno... adelante con el one-shot... **

* * *

Y allí estaba ella… nuevamente con un debate en su cabeza… no podía decidirse…

Aceptar o no aceptar…

Parecía simple pero realmente era una tortura…

_-Vamos… acepta!... sabes que quieres hacerlo-_decía una de las tantas voces que escuchaba la chica en el interior de su cabeza. En cierto modo tenia razón, ella quería hacerlo y mucho…

_-No Amu-__Chan… no lo hagas, si se enteran tus padres… seria un completo desastre!!!-_decía otra con un aire un tanto angelical y desesperada… eso también era cierto, sus padres se habían ido de viaje para arreglar unos problemas financieros, sin embargo habían dejado a la pequeña Ami a su cargo, y a la vez su vecina las iba a ver de vez en cuando para ver si todo estaba en orden…

_-Acepta Amu y luego cuando baje la guardia… haces algo para vengarte…-_ dijo otra con aura maléfica.

"No puedo hacer eso… el nunca baja la guardia" pensó la pelirosa. "Además no puedo dejarme vencer tan fácil, puedo darle pelea, tal vez el rinda y se marche"

_-Pero que dices Amu-__Chan… el nunca se va a rendir… nunca-_decía otra voz en su interior… "tienes razón…" pensó en un llorisqueo para si misma…

Mientras seguía debatiéndose más y más sobre el tema, un apuesto joven, de piel pálida, profundos ojos color zafiro y cabellos del mismo color, apreciaba esa escena con una sonrisa maliciosa **(N/A: una sonrisa deliciosa... mmm... *¬*)**. El sabía que había dado en el blanco, en el punto débil de la joven. El sabía muy bien que ocurriría ese debate antes de que la ojiambar diera su respuesta. No importaba si esta era una negativa, el ya se habría divertido mucho con las millones de caras que haría Amu en su largo debate, y mas aun, si resultaba una negativa el usaría su as bajo la manga para conseguir lo que el quisiera. Y si dierauna respuesta positiva, lo cual era poco probable, agregaría un par de cositas más para que fuera aun más interesante.

La joven pelirosa tan encerrada en su mundo de múltiples voces no noto que cierto joven de orbes azulados se acercaba hacia ella, era tan sigiloso como un gato acechando a su presa, caminaba de una manera lenta pero sexy al mismo tiempo. Una vez estando a pocos pasos de ella…

_-Y? que piensas hacer?-_cuestiono el peliazul con una voz muy sensual, acercándose mas y mas…

La joven no sabía que decir o hacer, lo único que hacia era retroceder mientras Ikuto daba pasos hacia delante. Hasta que por fin termino acorralándola. Amu se sentía entre la espada y la pared. La espadaera el apuesto y sexy joven que tenia en frente y la pared, propiamente dicho, era la pared de su cuarto. Ikuto puso sus manos a cada lado de la joven, encerrándola y así impidiendo su escape…

_-Aceptas o no?-_le dijo el lindo joven al oído haciendo que la pelirosa se estremesiera de pies a cabeza, y haciendo que recuerde aquel momento, inevitablemente sus pomulos se enrojecieron…

_**// Flash back //**_

La joven acababa de regresar de la escuela, habia tenido una reunion con los guardianes. Tan pronto como abrio la puerta se encontro con su vecina, Nakamura-san, preparando la cena…

_-Ya llegue…-_dijo la pelirosa mirando a la señora.

_-Oh… que bueno es verte querida…-_dijo Nakamura-san – _veras… comencé a preparar la cena tan temprano porque hoy tengo visitas y debo prepararla en mi casa también… así que dejare todo listo para que cenen cuando quieran y luego vayan a dormir ok?-_ termino la señora.

_-Por supuesto… muchas gracias Nakamura- san-_dijo la ojiambar _– ahora… iré a darme un baño-_continuo acercándose a las escaleras.

_-__Esta bien… yo ya me iré… Ami-chan esta jugando en el patio trasero, cualquier cosa que necesiten… me llamas o vas hasta mi casa si?-_ dijo la señora.

_-Si… muchas gracias, nos vemos…-_contesto Amu subiendo las escaleras.

Llego a su cuarto y no le sorprendió ver a la persona que estaba recostada en su cama, ya se habia hecho costumbre esa imagen para sus doradas orbes…

_-Que quieres?-_pregunto de mala gana al joven que estaba cómodamente en su cama, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

_-Sabes pequeña… un simple hola __bastaría…-_dijo el lindo muchacho, sentándose en la cama, con una sexy sonrisa…

_-Oh si, disculpa…-_dijo sarcásticamente _–Hola… que quieres?-_termino la frase secamente dirigiéndose al armario para tomar unas cuantas prendas…

El joven se puso de pie e imito la acción de la muchacha…

–_Ese es un tono muy frío para que lo use una niña de tu edad… no crees?-_decía mientras caminaba, cuando llego a ella la acorralo contra el guardarropas…

_-No __deberías hablarle así a un adulto… y mucho menos a alguien que te gusta tanto…-_le susurro en un tono audible para ella.

La joven no pudo evitar su sonrojo a causa de los pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos. Lo primero que contesto fue…

_-No soy una niña… y lo sabes!- _

Luego se sonrojo aun mas, si era eso posible, al recordar aquel beso que se habían dado el día anterior por culpa de una tonta apuesta, eso decía ella, que le habia ganado el joven…

_-Ah… veo que lo recuerdas, se ve que te gusto mucho… no?__ Pequeña... _**(N/A: a mi me****hubiese gustado...)-**cuestiono el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver tal sonrojo en su cara. _–Tal vez quieras otro… no es así?- _prosiguió esta vez acercándose para besarla, estaba a poco centímetros de sus labios…

_-Ikuto.. esp…-_fue interrumpida y callada al mismo tiempo por un beso del apuesto peliazul.

Al principio Amu correspondió, con toda pasión, **(N/A: creo que cualquier chica cuerda correspondería apasionadamente a un beso de Ikuto… ustedes que dicen?)**, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo **(N/A: ya esta la niña de siempre)**. Corto el beso **(N/A: por que Amu?...por que? TT_TT)**de una manera tan inesperada y veloz que ambos se quedaron con muchos deseos y sensaciones **(N/A: si quieres yo voy en tu lugar y lo continuo).**Se miraban mutuamente, perdiéndose cada uno en las orbes del otro. Ikuto sonrió y rompió el silencio…

_-Lo ves… te encantan mis besos…-_

_-P__ara nada… en realidad los odio-_respondió la ojiambar intentando aparentarlo. Ella sabia muy bien que amaba esos dulces y apasionados besos, solo no quería admitirlo…

_-Y si los odias tanto__… por que me correspondiste?-_Decía el chico acercándose peligrosamente, pero esta vez al cuello de la chica **(N/A: kyaa!!! Es un vampiro! No se ustedes pero yo no correre... prefiero que me atrape *insertar risa de kuzu kuzu)**…

_-Mm…? Por que me correspondiste?-_murmuraba dejando golpear su aliento contra el cuello de la joven. Ikuto comenzó a dar suaves y cortos besos al cuello descubierto, luego comenzó a subir su boca, dejando un rastro de besos en todo el camino., iba a darle un beso en la boca cuando la joven corrió su cara y dejo nuevamente al descubierto su cuello. El ojiazul comenzó a lamerlo y luego dio una suave mordida…

_-Kyaa!!!... que haces?!-_grito la chica _–Entiéndelo… solo te correspondí porque… porque… bueno… eso a ti no te incumbe!!- _continuo mientras el joven seguía besando su cuello…

_-Detente… ya!!!... no me gustan esas cosas…-_ **(N/A: si como no… por favor Amu!... a quien no le gustan esas cosas… y mas viniendo del sexy neko-hentai)**prosiguió y luego dio un suspiro por que el joven se había detenido. Estaba clarísimo que a ella le encantaba todo eso, pero no podía poner al descubierto que era una pervertida igual o mas que el.

_-A eso yo le llamo… mentalidad de niña-_dijo e lsexy joven que estaba parado con una mano en el cuello y otra en la cintura de la pelirosa… _-Pero no te culpo… todavía eres una niña y no te gustan estas cosas…- _siguió, esta vez soltándola y poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos…

_-No soy una niña__!!!-_Grito la joven ojiambar… _-Cuando lo entenderás?!-_ prosiguió…

_-Si no eres una niña__… no te molestaria que te bese el cuello…-_afirmo el peliazul dejando por un instante muda a la chica…

_-Simplemente__... no me gustan-_respondió un poco nerviosa _–Que no me guste no significa que sea una niña…_- completo.

_-Bueno… entonces vamos a hacer otra cosa…-_comenzó el chico de profundos ojos azules, agarrando el mentón de la chica para así verla a los ojos _–Por queno sales hoy conmigo?-_continuaba con una sonrisa _–vamos a mi casa… allí no habrá nadie que pueda molestarnos…-_culmino con un sexy tono en su voz **(N/A: vamos... vamos!!! Al infinito y mas alla!!!)**…

La joven no sabia que decir, se habia bloqueado mentalmente…

_-Que pasa Amu?... te __comió la lengua el gato?-_pregunto con una voz muy sensual…

_-P…p… pors…por supuesto que no…-_fue una respuesta reflejo, de esas que salen de la boca sin pensarlo, la joven era muy orgullosa para dejarse vencer _–Por que no me dejas meditarlo mientras me tomo un baño?-_dijo lo mas calmada posible **(N/A: no creo que haya estado muy calmada…)**, dándose vuelta para abrir el armario y escoger su ropa…

_-__ Esta bien…-_contesto el peliazul intentandosonar normal ya que estaba un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de la muchacha…

_-Bueno… __iré a darme un baño…-_comenzó a caminar la chica con su ropa y una pequeña toalla en la mano…

_-__Acuérdate que estaré esperándote aquí-_le susurro sensualmente al oído ya que la habia abrazado por detrás…

_-hmp-_continuo la pelirosa deshaciéndose del agarre y dirigiéndose a la puerta…

Ikuto solo sonreía mientras la veía salir de la habitación. El sabía muy bien que ella estaba actuando. Luego volvió a la cama y se recostó nuevamente…

Mientras tanto la joven se duchaba, pensando, dudando y analizando la situación de minutos atrás. Ya tenía un gran debate en su interior, decidió quedarse más tiempo, en la tina. Muy ilusamente pensaba que el joven se cansaría de esperar y se marcharía. Cuando salio y termino de cambiarse se dirigió a su habitación, esperanzada en que el peliazul se haya ido. Entro y para su desgracia, o no, el seguía ahí, tendido sobre su cama…

_**//Fin del flash back//**_

_-Q… que no es obvio?-_contesto la joven tartamudeando y muy nerviosa… _-Claro que acepto…- _continuo enorgulleciéndose por su respuesta y mas aun por la cara de desconcertado que tenia el neko- hentai, el por su parte no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, trato de sonar normal…

_-Perfecto…nos vamos entonces?-_sabia que ella tramaba algo y quería probar quien era mas persistente. Quería hacerla quedar como lo que era, una niña.

En eso se escucho que alguien venia corriendo por el pasillo, por lo que Ikuto se escondió rápidamente en el guardarropa.

_-Onee-chan!!!-_grito la pequeña Ami abriendo de par en par la puerta

_-Que sucede Ami?-_cuestiono la joven, a su hermana, un tanto nerviosa pero a la vez agradecida por sacarla del apuro.

_-Tengo hambre!!... por que no vamos a cenar?-_ dijo la pequeña _– Nakamura-san dejo todo preparado-_ completo…

_-Esta bien… __adelántate… yo ahora bajo…-_contesto la pelirosa.

_-ok!...-_dijo una muy efusiva Ami yéndose a toda velocidad…

Amu se acerco al guardarropa y le dijo a Ikuto… _-Lo siento…otro día será…-_con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción…

_-No te creas…-_contesto el peliazul saliendo del armario… _-Te esperare aquí… y cuando regreses… nos iremos- _termino la frase con una sonrisa mas triunfante que la de Amu…

_-Onee-chan!!!__-_se escucho un grito desde la planta de abajo…

_-Voy!-_grito la chica un tanto shockeada ya que se dio cuenta de que no habia ganado aun… camino hacia la puerta, sin darle una respuesta al joven, la estaba abriendo cuando…

_-Amu… que linda __lencería tienes…- _comento sensualmente mostrando un precioso brasier **(N/A: todo lo que hace el es sensual...º¬º)**…

Ella no emitió palabra alguna, pero aun estando de espalda se notaba que se habia sonrojado… abrio la puerta y se fue… Ikuto solo la miraba con atención y una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara…

Al cabo de un rato la joven volvió a subir… ya habia dejado todo limpio abajo y a su hermana durmiendo en su respectiva habitación. Entro a la recamara con la idea de que tal vez el joven ya se habia ido **(N/A: que ilusa eres Amu… enserio lo pensabas?)**… al ver al joven sentado en su cama le dijo…

-_Ikuto… tu ganas…-_ el sonrió maliciosamente… _-Si fuera por mi… iría con todo gusto a pasar un buen rato contigo_ **(N/A: si como no… creo que esa seria yo…)** _y así demostrarte que no soy una niña…-_continuaba mientras miraba hacia el balcón por que si miraba al muchacho se bloquearía nuevamente y no podría terminar de decir esa gran mentira que estaba diciendo… _- Pero Nakamura-san en cualquier momento vendrá durante la noche y si descubre que no estoy en mi casa… tendré serios problemas con mis padres…-_termino la pelirosa dando un gran suspiro en su interior… "por fin le gane" pensó…

_-Ya veo… entonces… esto lo dejaremos para otro momento…-_dijo haciendo que la pelirosa lo mirara…

_-hmp..._"bien... bien... ahoraactúa normal para que se vaya y no se de cuenta de que es un truco..." pensó... _-Tengo sueño… podrías dejarme dormir por favor?...-_dijo la joven pelirosa mirando al joven y acercándose a la cama...

_-Yo me quedare a dormir __aquí...-_dijo el ojiazul sorprendiendo a la chica...

_-P... pe... pero...-_la pelirosa fue interrumpida...

_-Pero nada... no te estoy preguntando... te estoy avisando-_concluyo y fue a acostarse **(N/A:** **Ikuto acuérdate que yo voy contigo...)**.

La joven rendida, sin ganas de discutir, fue al baño a colocarse su pijama y volvió a la habitación... luego se acostó al lado del joven de cabellos azules. Este la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, ella sonrió y quedo dormida con la idea de que en cierto modo habia ganado el encuentro ya que Ikuto no se habia salido con la suya... lo que ella no sabia era que mientras el joven estuviese en la misma habitación que ella, el ya sentía que eso era una victoria.

_-Ikuto...-_dijo una dormida Amu...

El por su parte la escucho pero no abrio los ojos simulaba estar dormido... ella, que parecía estar dormida y no lo estaba, creyó que el neko estaba durmiendo profundamente y lo beso en la boca...

_-Bunas noches...-_susurro y luego volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos del joven y ahora si callo a los brazos de Morfeo...

Ikuto quien en realidad estaba despierto se sintió victorioso nuevamente.

"Buenas noches Amu" fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormido...

* * *

**Que les parecio?? no se a ustedes pero a mi me gusto... je je**

**Bueno... esta fue mi primer historia... por favor dejen reviews...**

**y no sean tan malos... je je**

**Ja ne...**

**n_n**

**...**


End file.
